Elder 'Creepy' Kai (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"Tooony... Don't fuck up... Oh! And can you pick me up a packet of Chewits?" - The Spirit of Creepy Kai speaking to Tony before his fight against 61. Elder Kai is a regular character in Dragonball Xenoverse, initially appearing in a one-off training episode in Xenoverse 1, where he offers Tony the secret to unlocking his Ultimate Potential in exchange for the apparent kidnapping of women. He returns in Xenoverse 2 however as a constant ficture within the Time Patrol, acting as the semi-antagonistic right-hand to the Supreme Kai of Time. Though already voiced in-game, he is one of the few in-game characters redubbed entirely for the series, with MayRey providing the slightly over-the-top performance for his "mildly" altered lines. Personality "There's always more meat for the grinder..." The Elder Kai of the RSG universe is not too far removed from the one of the original Dragonball Z. In the show he is a senile old man, with some mild perversions. In the Xenoverse series though, his personality is ramped up to be at times an all-out creeper, probable kidnapper, possible rapist, and potential murder cult-leader. Though the more insane aspects of his persona are dialed back some in Xenoverse 2, his general negative attitude towards anyone who isn't him is on full display, regularly talking down to Max Stone, whom he regards as little more than muscle to be thrown into danger for the cause of the patrol. "Stop that right now. You'll make him think he's people!" ''- Creepy Kai intervenes as Chronoa gives Max a compliment His contempt, or disregard for Max is also on show when he outright ignores his request for the same Ritualistic power up that Tony received, as he is being sent off to battle Frieza by himself, and also the Kai's disregard for Max's life as he's being absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Creepy Kai is also one of the more regular characters to outright break the fourth wall, making comments such as; "''oi, you two can talk AFTER the cutscene, thank you very much!" '' when Max interrupts the mission debriefing to try speak to Tony. Whether the other characters pay any attention to this, or simple view it as a facet of him being senile, is anyone's guess. Another notable side of Creepy Kais character is his contempt for worker's rights, extending beyond just the well-being of Max. At several points in the series he has quickly intervened to squash any suggestion of a "Time Patroller Union", and though he offers Max the day off - only after having most of his insides liquefied by a Giant Android-Bug Man - he laughed in his face when he asks if he'll still get paid. "''Whady'a think this is? A bloody charity?!" Additionally, he has showed an interest in "workforce automation", as a means to do away entirely with sick days, back-talk, and any and all rights that a sentient being might be expected to receive. Shortly after Tony and Iced jovially disappear together to battle Goku Black in the Future Timeline, Elder Kai decides to finally contact Dr Gero (the infamous creator of the Red Ribbon Army Androids) in order to inquire after some slave robots. An additional, and slightly more disturbing aspect to his character has been the ever increasing level of authority he's acquired within the Universe. While still technically subserviant to both the Supreme Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time, he appears to have taken on an unofficial seniority role over both. This has caused concern and been noted by individuals working closely with - but nevertheless outside of - Kaioshin Politics, such as Tony, Iced and Max Stone. Xenoverse 1 Training Tony Creepy Kai appears during the final arc of Xenoverse 1, debuting in episode 24 "Creepy Kai Training". During this episode, he offers Tony training which would increase his power beyond it's limits, in exchange for "acquiring" Girls for him. When questioned what he wants these girls for, he refuses to explain, and so Tony assumes he's involved in some kind of horrific human trafficking ring. But he does want that power up. So he obliges. After a series of tests, including battling random warriors from the multiverse, including Loadman2 and some Grognak the Barbarian looking bloke, as well as a fight against his own ego, Creepy Kai performs a ritual which unlocks Tony's potential, elevating his God form to a far stronger version. The Ritual During the ritual, Kai dances a ring around Tony for "an unfathomable length of time", while chanting ancient tomes such as "Welcome to the House of fun" and the John Cena theme - all the while Tony is not permitted to move. Periodically over the course of this ritual, by standers - including Iced's local bartender, Moldy - were sacrificed as they were noticeably disappearing from the crowd, presumably being drowned in the nearby lake. At the 189 hour point of the ritual, as Kai has resigned himself to reading his "Fifty Shades" Tony asks if the Ritual is over yet. To this Creepy Kai responds; "you don't have any patience do you?". Tony then expresses a desire to strangle him. With a single minute remaining before the power-up ritual is complete, Tony stands up too fast, requiring the entire prorcess to be started again. After another 189 hours and 1 minute, Tony remains seated well longer than required, not wanting to make the same mistake again, eventually losing patience and leaving to which Kai says; "W''hat? Do you need the bathroom or somin? Go ahead, you've been done for a while now. Why didn't I tell you? It's your fault for not asking me..."'' The Tournament and Universe 13 Frieza Creepy Kai appears at a couple points during the final episodes of Xenoverse 1, once right before Tony is about to battle Android 61 during the World Martial Arts Tournament, speaking directly into his mind; "Tooony... Don't fuck up... Oh and can you pick us up a packet of chewits?" When the Frieza of Tony's timeline attacked Earth, and forced Tony into a battle against his new Golden Form, Creepy Kai once again attempts to give him counsel, urging him not to wait for Frieza's power to drain, as his own power is at risk of running dry also. The Kai's words fall on deaf ears however as Tony instead opts to listen to Tony's Ego, who had since returned after Creepy Kai made him fight him a couple episodes earlier. Xenoverse 2 "Stop that right now. You'll make him think he's people! Now look. at. MY. DAAANCE!" Creepy Kai became a more regular staple in Xenoverse 2, joining the Time Patrol full time. At the start of the series, he is the direct overseer for Max Stone, who is being fully enrolled into the Time Patrol, and through the course of the game is often found in the Time Nest during briefings for new missions. Trivia * Creepy Kai is sustained by Cherry coke * Toki Toki in Xenoverse 2 episode 25 warned that the Elder Kai is "gradually climbing the ladder of chaos to position himself as one of the most powerful men in all creation" Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Deities Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants